I'll Be
by Averia of the Mist
Summary: England had said something to upset Spain. He wants to apologized to her but he doesn't know how, so how does America help his older brother? By giving him advice of course! FemSpain


**Author's Note: **I think FemSpain needs more love people, but I'm just saying since I'm a girl and I am Spain in a way … well anyhow this was inspired from my Canadian friend who told me the cutest story on how her girlfriend apologized to her. This pairing is EnglandXSpain because I found it so cute! England is a seme! Yes! … okay moving on now, enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, that is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I also don't own the song 'I'll be', although it is a very cute song :3

**Summery: **England had said something to upset Spain. He wants to apologized to her but he doesn't know how, so how does America help his older brother? By giving him advice of course!

**I'll Be **

It was a bright and sunny day in the country of Spain, which was much of a relief to England who was known for it's dully grey weather. He was sitting there in the tomato gardens watching his girlfriend Spain picking out some tomatoes while singing along to a Spanish song that was playing in the radio. "I do say Spain, why do you always treat your tomatoes with such care? It's like they're your children" England said as Spain looked up at him and smiled "These are my children Inglaterra!" she said happily and showed him a tomato "I have to give them care and love so that they can taste better" she said and placed it in the basket.

England didn't understand his Spanish girlfriend. She was at one point harsh and heartless, always fighting with England during the pirate era where he won and kept her prisoner for years before releasing her. Then she suddenly changed, being a happy cheery girl who took care of her Romano and also admitted to liking him.

And yet, he loved her back.

Who wouldn't love Spain?

Spain suddenly stood up and then walked over to hug him while England was brushing off the dirt from her hands and noticed some got under her nails. "Ugh, you need to clean up after this, I swear why don't you make someone else do this? I'm sure they'll give love to your tomatoes too" he grumbled when Spain looked at him and frowned ¿Y si no les da suficiente amor?" she asked suddenly, a small frown appearing on her face.

England sweat dropped a little "I was just saying Spain, jeez you shouldn't snap back like that … "

"And what if I do?"

"There's nothing to be angry about Spain …"

"Inglaterra debo cuidar a mi fruta mucho!"

"It's just a vegetable!"

At this Spain gasped "Es una fruta idiota Inglaterra!" she snapped and then got up and walked back to her spot "Learn your fruits and vegetables!" she said coldly before going back to her garden.

England was beginning to get angry. "Well it doesn't matter if I know! I still won you during the pirate era!" he yelled out as Spain gasped and turned around, her green eyes turning deadly "You always –"

"And unlike you I still have connection to my colonies. Whatever happened to yours? They left you – _all _of them."

England knew he took it too far. Spain had loved her 'children' and it pained her when they all left her, wanting their independence. Suddenly seeing her eyes tear up, Spain stood up and ran, leaving England behind in the garden as he just sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm such an ass, how can I suddenly say that?" he mumbled to himself and then looked at one of the tomatoes that Spain had picked up and looked at it. He just settled it down before walking over to Spain's house.

* * *

><p>"A-a-a-and then h-h-he mentioned that that they all l-l-l-left me!" Spain cried out as she curled up in her bed and was hugging her pillow tightly. France and Prussia were there comforting their female friend as Spain kept crying. "Mon pauvre petit en Espagne" France said, patting the girl's head while Prussia was running his hand through her long, luscious brown hair that she normally had in a bun. "Chillax dude, I'm sure England didn't mean any of that. It would unawesome to say that to someone you love" Prussia said as Spain just kept hugging the pillow and sniffled "He … he mentioned the Pirate era" she said before letting out a hiccup. France and Prussia were mad by then. They knew their little Spain didn't like being reminded of her times as a heartless woman with no soul. "Let's go kill him" Prussia said as France nodded "Oh yes, let's." The two were about to get up when Spain flung out and hugged them both "Please don't! No hagas daño a mi Inglaterra! ¡Por favor!" she cried out and looked at them with hurtful green eyes that made them wish she didn't stop them so they can kill England.<p>

They were the Bad Touch Trio, and they would always protect one another, however they were more protective over Spain. She was the only female in the group and also the most cheerful one. Spain loved them very much (as brothers) and would do anything for them.

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen and I can cook something, oui?" France asked, looking at Spain. The girl nodded and then the two men took her by the hand and lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>England had no idea how to properly apologize to his girlfriend. He loved Spain very much and it hurt him seeing her tear up like that. He sighed and then remembered Spain. She was beautiful in every way. Lightly tanned skin and big green eyes, a smile that never leaves her face, the cute little laughs she does when she finds something funny, how long her brown hair was when she releases it from it's bun, the way she cares about people, the way she cares for her garden. Now England felt more like an ass for snapping at her like that.<p>

"Yo England!" and now it just got worse.

America was here.

You know that saying 'The British are coming?' well for England it's more like 'The American is coming'. Yeah, sometimes he doesn't wish to see his younger brother when he's not in the mode. Right now is one of those times.

America walked up to his older brother and tilted his head "Hey you all right? You don't look so good" he said and then saw that England was holding a tomato.

England turned to him "Just leave me alone" he said before continuing to mode around.

_Moping around … holding a tomato … ironically he's in Spain … _"You have a fight with your girlfriend, didn't you?" America suddenly said, making England turn around at him and frowned "H-h-h-how in bloody hell did you know?" he asked as America shook his head "Dude I know everything – that and Prussia and France are sending you death glares from the kitchen" he said, pointing at the window where Prussia was sitting there with Spain trying to make her feel better while France was cooking something. Spain had her hair lose and looked like she had been crying a lot.

"Okay England, what did you tell her?" America said as England looked down "I was an ass and I said some stuff about the pirate era … and her colonies leaving her …"

"Holy crap England, you were an ass!"

"Shut up America you're not making me feel any better!"

"But man … you mentioned her children, she was like their mother so imagine how it felt for her …"

"I _do _know, remember you left me you twit."

"Yeah...but I was just one, she had like a _million!" _

"Well what should I do then?"

"Sing to her."

England jumped and looked at America "What?" he asked as America rolled his eyes "Dude you heard me, sing to her. It's cliché but romantic, and girls like that romantic crap. Spain is the country of passion, so she should love it." For once in his life, America said something that made sense. However England didn't know what to sing her. He didn't know that many romance songs.

America smirked and then handed him something "Check out these songs – girls love these kind of songs" he said before walking away. England looked down and saw it was a small piece of paper that had some songs on them. One of them caught his attention.

* * *

><p>He hoped that Spain would understand.<p>

Finishing their meal, Spain just smiled slightly as France and Prussia were having an argument again on who had more 'awesome' from the two. Spain of course let them argue while she was washing up the dishes. She was still hurt, however she had stopped crying by then, France had told her that her makeup was running and she quickly tried to stop herself from crying. Although it was a beautiful sunny day, Spain didn't feel as happy as she normally did.

The things England said to her were very hurtful. She hated herself in the Pirate era, she was known for being a 'heartless bitch' to many people. Along with that her own children left her, she missed all of them. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes when suddenly she heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. "¿Qué es eso?" she suddenly said, making France and Prussia break out of their argument and looked at the female country who was looking out the window and then she turned towards the window that was near the table and ran over and gasped.

Outside was England, who was playing the guitar (his punk phase has taught him how to play any kind of guitars) while his green eyes were looking at his lover's who was still at the window.

"It's Inglaterra" she said before opening the door and then walked outside.

"_The strands of your eyes that colour them wonderful..." _

England had begun to sing as Spain just looked at him in shock.

_"Stop me and steal my breath.  
>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky<br>Never revealing their depth.  
>Tell me that we belong together,<br>Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
>I'll be captivated,<br>I'll hang from your lips,  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"<em>

England began to walk towards Spain who was standing completely still.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive – not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life"<em>

By then England noticed that Spain was crying, however there was no hurt in those beautiful green eyes, but joy.

"_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<em>

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life"<em>

England had begun to lean in towards Spain, his face only inches from her, but a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"_The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life."<em>

He then pressed his lips on hers and England felt Spain wrap her arms around his neck while he hugged her waist. He pulled back a little and touched her cheek "I love you España" he whispered softly as she just giggled lightly and then kissed him one more time.

"Okay you two get a room! This is so totally not awesome!" Prussia yelled out. "J'accepte ... oh et l'Angleterre" he said as England looked at him. "Si jamais vous blesser notre petite Espagne de nouveau, nous allons envahir votredeux régions vitales ..." he said as Prussia smirked "So don't hurt her" he said as England visibly paled. Spain giggled again and then looked at the two "Awe lo dejara en paz ahora!" she said happily before grabbing his hand and then leading him to the garden.

"What are you doing?" England asked as Spain turned back and smiled "Vamos a cuidar de mis tomates ahora" she then stopped and leaned in and whispered in his ear "juntos" she added before kissing him one more time and running off to the garden, England following her, smiling the entire time.

**After Thought: **Awe...I don't know why I found this so sweet, and cheesy, but oh well. I wanted to publish it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. PS: I used Google Translator, so sorry if some of you who know Spanish or French find it rather confusing.


End file.
